Fox McCloud
Fox McCloud is the main protagonist of Star Fox Adventures and the main protagonist of the entire Star Fox franchise. He is sent to Dinosaur Planet in General Pepper's orders in an attempt to save the planet. His first appearance is in Star Fox. ''Plight of Sauria Eight years after the events of the Lylat Wars, a way more cocky and immature Fox McCloud calmed the conflict on Dinosaur Planet (later kenned as "Sauria") by teaming with Prince Tricky of the EarthWalker tribe and returning the SpellStones to their rightful positions in two of the planet's temples, liberating a confined Krystal by returning the five remaining Krazoa Spirits to their rightful positions. As his first visit the palace but find out that the Warp Stone could not warp dinosaurs, Fox made a sarcastic joke saying that's a shame but Tricky could still hear him. When Fox first met Krystal, he was captivated by her beauty until Peppy snapped him out of it, thwarting the orchestrations of General Scales who tried hurting the Queen CloudRunner And try battle with him, but Andross force him to give up the last spirit that was inside him, and vanquishing a reawakened Andross, who was abaft the troubles on Sauria. He was verboten from bringing his blaster into the mission by Pepper as a condition to accepting the mission, as Pepper believed that they needed to solve the quandary without resorting to brute force, albeit he nonetheless managed to make do with a Staff that he found near the landing site which pristinely belonged to Krystal. After that, he returned to the Great Fox, and General Pepper paid him for preserving Sauria. After Fox and Falco Lombardi (who had left after the events of the Titanian incident.) were reunited, Krystal apologized to Fox after she regretted from taking back her staff coldly from him and bitter early joined the Star Fox Team. Fox became shy that she was the first female fox to join the team. ROB64 made a joke saying that his sensors indicate that Fox's temperature is rising. Immediately afterwards, the Star Fox Team ostensibly utilized the mazuma that Fox received to rehabilitate the Great Fox, as well as oiling ROB 64 and upgrading the Arwings and Landmasters. personality Fox is the team leader of Star Fox. He took over his father's team after his father was betrayed and ambushed by Andross, who was expelled from his crimes however he is ready somehow Street Smart and considered to save the world however he can get very annoying and physical upset and considered to save the world however he can get very annoying and physical upset of Tricky when they first met each other of the insults that he says if he stand in the hot springs right now he'll be frozen to death and become very annoying of tricking being kidnapped twice or getting his self into situation troubles somehow he can be considered Worry about Krystal (who was trapped in her crystal prison by andross and General Scales) and fell completely in love with her. However, Fox could be easily manipulated and fool By andross who disguised himself as the god to force him to find the five remaining hidden spirits so he be reborn he shows to have a fear side doing the test of fear if fox or the player fails the test Fox will hear a demonic laugh (assuming it Andross laughing at his pain and suffering) fox shows the care about his friends and cooling become a sad that heat and tricky's Partnership of saving the world has ended after Fox promised Tricky that he will come back to visit him telling him not to let him wait too long he can be considered Judgment of people's actions such as Krystal when she was free from her prison and took back her stuff which it wasn't his to begin with but only temporary ( but later she apologizes for her rudeness). He can also be shy, as can be seen with his attraction to Krystal. Gallery File:FoxAdventures.png|Star Fox Adventures'' File:FoxWeapon.png|''Star Fox Adventures'' File:FoxshipAdventures.png|''Star Fox Adventures'' File:FoxattackAdventures.png|''Star Fox Adventures'' File:FoxKrystalTricky.png|''Star Fox Adventures'' File:Foxdefeatenemy.jpg|''Star Fox Adventures'' File:FoxTrickyKrystalAdventures.png|''Star Fox Adventures'' File:Foxride.png|''Star Fox Adventures'' File:FoxKrystalTrickyArt.png|''Star Fox Adventures'' File:FoxKrystalTrickyArt2.png|''Star Fox Adventures'' Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Star Fox Adventures Category:Playable Characters Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Mammals Category:Main Protagonists Category:Furry Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Star Fox